LyleBandicoot93
History About LyleBandicoot93 Lylebandicoot93 (born 14th December 1993), better known as Lyle comes from a town called Donaghadee, Northern Ireland. He started youtube around September 2011 where he began to make Let's Plays for other youtubers to enjoy. He shas finished many Let's Plays such as the Crash Bandicoot Triolgy, Mort the Chicken, Jackie Chan Stuntmaster and many more. His inspirations to start youtube where fellow Badassgamez, TheAFH013, CrashBandiSpyro12 and Ratchet5. Through out the years he has met many other Let's Players and are currently still friends with most of them. He has also had 'Community meet ups' with fellow youtubers SamatelloHD,TheAFH013 and Heydavid17. He doesn't watch many Let's Plays to this date, but trys to support all of his other Let's Players by advertising them and giving them feedback on their videos. Multispeedruns Back in 2011, Lylebandicoot93 and other Let's Players such as CrashBandiSpyro12, ThePlatformKing, GnastyGnorc97 and HeyDavid17 decided to start a brand new youtube speedrunning channel called MultiSpeedruns due to arguements amoung other Let's Players. The channel was used as a 'Fresh start' to get away from certain people back then.The channel was successful for a short period of time, until issues where occuring between one another which caused people to leave MultiSpeedruns. To this day, MultiSpeedruns is Inactive. WorldCupSpeedruns Back in 2012, Heydavid17 and Lylebandicoot93 where the founders of 'WorldCupSpeedruns' (WCS). In the mid summer of 2012, They decided to hold WCS1, which was the first tournament for WorldCupSpeedruns. The tournament started of great, But sadly failed near the end due to people dropping out or being inactive in the tournament. To this day, They are deciding to bring back the tournament for a fresh start. Meet up with Fellow Youtubers TheAFH013 & SamatelloHD In the summer of 2012, Lylebandicoot93 went down to dublin to meet up with youtuber, TheAFH013 & SamatelloHD. Sadly Gamesendy wasn't there as he was supposed to meet up, but never came. The guys spent a long day down sunny Dublin where they video the whole day walking around dublin, calling PeteThePlayer and mocked birds that looked like gamesendy. Heydavid17 Early 2013, Heydavid17 travelled from Denmark to visit Lylebandicoot93 where he stayed for 11 days. It was a great day for the community as two people who live far from each other, finally meet up for the first time. This was the first time, that 2 people living in different countries, met up with each other. The meet up resulted in both trips around in N. Ireland as in cities such as Belfast, Bangor & Donaghadee, to shopping malls, a bowling alley and even some nightclubes, and other times where they stayed at home playing games such as "Heroes", "Tekken", "Mortal Kombat" & "Fifa World Cup 2010" Did you know? *Lyles' first I'm a Speedrunner was IAS7 where he lost in the group stages. *Lyle has been in 'Group E' twice in a row along side MuddyMaestro in IAS7 & IAS8. *Lyle is the first ever Northern Irish Let's Player to be apart of IAS Tournaments. Partipitation in IAS 7 In 2012, LyleBandicoot93 made history for the first time where he joined an IAS tournament. After being a long time fan of the IAS tournaments. LyleBandicoot93 didn't start off to a good start as he played TheAFH013, but sadly lost. Thinking that his luck might turn around was an understatement as he lost his second match to MuddyMaestro, His first IAS didn't go to plan with two losses to his name and only one match left to play, Lylebandicoot93 chances of moving on where fading away, But he didn't go out with 3 losses as he won his last match against NoVaX9000. Partipitation in IAS 8 IAS8 started off well for Lylebandicoot93 as he defeated DessertMonkeyJK in his first group stage match, After being 1-0 so far and making a great start, Lyle went on to face his IAS7 rival, MuddyMaestro who has a victory over Lyle. This was a chance for Lyle to get redemption against MuddyMaestro but sadly lost to him, Giving MuddyMaestro two wins over Lyle in a IAS Tournament, After Losing to His IAS7 opponent, Lyle record standed at 1-1, putting Lyle on the edge of making it through or being eliminated. But not everything was doom and gloom as he went on after to defeat VideoGameRules645, putting his IAS8 record to 2-1, leaving him with 12 points. After everyones matches where complete, The group score where tied 12 a piece between Lylebandicoot93, DessertMonkeyJK and MuddyMaestro, So a Triple Threat was in order, Only two can move on to the next round, But the luck of the Irish was on Lyles' side as he finished first in the triple threat, defeating MuddyMaestro in a triple threat action and DessertMonkeyJK making him the winner of Group E. After Moving on to round 2, the draws where announced and it seemed like Lyle was getting all old faces from the previous tournament as he drew no other than, TheAFH013. Statistics LyleBandicoot93 Gallery Welcome to Lylebandicoot93 Gallery, this slideshow will show you the logos from lylebandicoot93 channel (New & Old). Lylejam93.png|Piss take of SpyroJam86 Logo (made on June 2013) Lylebandicoot93 (2).jpg|Piss take of SpyroJam86 Logo (made on December 2011) Lylebandicoot93.jpg|LyleBandicoot93 first ever Logo (September 2011) Lyle new logo.png|Lylebandicoot93 Logo from June 2013 Lyle cartoon new logo.png|Lylebandicoot93 logo from January 2013 Lyle new logo.jpg|LyleBandicoot93 Logo from May 2012 Flashgameswithlyleposter.png|Flash game with lyle was a weekly episode from lylebandicoot93 Untitled-1.png|cartoon LyleBandicoot93 (October 2012) Category:Competitors